1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flight assistance apparatus that provides assistance in flying an aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flight assistance apparatus, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-264894 (JP-A-10-264894), there is proposed an art for informing a pilot of an approach of an aircraft to a stall state by causing a flight grip member provided at a tip of a flight lever member to vibrate when the aircraft approaches the stall state.
However, the pilot may not be enabled to take an appropriate measure when the aircraft approaches a critical flight range such as the stall state or the like as in the aforementioned related art by simply causing the flight grip member to vibrate.